


I'll become human another day.

by orphan_account



Series: Concept [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just another, slightly longer drabble for the concept I'm working on.
Series: Concept [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687615





	I'll become human another day.

It was cold, too cold for a summer day. Regardless, he shrugged off his coat, leaving it on the hard and barren ground. He flipped his switch blade, twirling it just to test its weight and feel. It was an old habit, one he never quite grew out of.

His breath left hot trails of white with each step he took, until he finally reached a stop.

 _ **"Don't you think you've been doing this for too long?"**_ That treacherous voice inside of him hissed as he knelt to the ground.

/Perhaps./ He thought vacantly.

"No." His voice cut through the air much like his switchblade cut through her supple skin, causing the blood to well at the surface. He took a deep breath of that sweet scent.

"Not nearly long enough."

 _ **"You won't gain anything from this!"**_ The monster growled, lashing out inside of him. He just leaned forward and took in more of that scent, he bit his tongue to hold himself back.

"Don't you love that smell? Doesn't it make you want to escape?"

"Doesn't it make you want to feed?"

 _ **"You fucker,**_ " it growled, low and deep. _**"I'll fucking kill you."**_

"You'll have to leave my body first," he remarked, his voice a low hiss. He wanted nothing more than to lap at the small puddle of red that was forming. It felt like such a waste, it /would/ be such a waste if /that thing/ didn't get out of his body.

 _ **"You know I can't!"**_ It thrashed violently, causing his stomach to growl. He bit into his lower lip instead of his tongue. It was becoming too much.

"That's because you've never tried." He ground back and took his switch blade to her skin again, slitting her pretty neck. /Fuck,/ it was such a shame.

It just growled in response, he smirked. Perhaps the hunger was becoming too much for the monster. He took another deep inhale, feeling it thrash and writhe as if it were in pain. /Serves it right./

**_"Please."_ **

That...

That was surprising.

He had to take a moment, the monster had never asked, never begged. Only complained and insulted and persuaded.

It never begged.

"What.. What did you just say?"

_**"I said please, you fucking mongrel. Please-"** _

And all of a sudden a pang of hunger, stronger than the others, hit him. He doubled over her body, face pressing dangerously close to her neck. He was going to lose control if this went on any longer.

He stumbled to his feet and desperately backed up, only to fall flat on his ass. He shuffled his feet desperately, putting himself farther and farther from the woman. He wasn't going to drink. He wouldn't give in.

He swallowed thickly, not wanting to admit defeat, but he knew he couldn't do this any longer.

"You've won for today." He ground out and stumbled to his feet. He fished his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mask. He pressed it to his face, immediately feeling relief as the mask took the shape of his skin, blocking out everything besides nice and purified air. He took deep inhales until that scent was cleared from his system and turned around. The monster stopped thrashing, but he could still feel it writhe, deep in his belly. Hungry.

"I'll become human another day."


End file.
